


In Fate's Hands *ON HIATUS*

by icedteaandblankets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy romance, Cute, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospital Setting, M/M, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteaandblankets/pseuds/icedteaandblankets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a Tumblr Prompt. ModernAU!  DoctorEren! PatientLevi!</p><p> Eren Yeager is a newly qualified doctor at Trost General Hospital working in the Minor Injuries Unit. He, as if by fate meets Levi Rivaille, the owner of a well known successful coffee shop who immediately takes an interest in the young doctor. Eren wants to be with Levi, however something from his past is stopping their relationship from growing. He is hesitant at first, worried something in this new relationship will become the one in the past but Levi refuses to give up them. Fate however is on their side and will stop at nothing to bring the couple together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flirting Patient

“You’re my patient and i’m trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you but it’s hard to do that when you’re flirting with me, seriously dude I’m not gonna be able to diagnose you as easily when you’re telling me how my labcoat complements my eyes jfc” AU (Patient Levi! Doctor Eren!)

*

** Chapter 1: The Flirting Patient**

“Dad wants to know when I’m free for dinner?” Eren glanced over to his sister Mikasa who was sitting opposite him, sipping cautiously at the steaming cup of coffee. They were in the Trost General Hospital Cafeteria where Eren worked as a doctor. He looked down at his phone calendar, trying to find a time when he was actually free. “Well, I’m on call most of this week but I’m free Thursday night?”

Mikasa frowned, clearly worried for her brother’s wellbeing. “I’ll let him know but Eren, you need to rest. How many hours have you worked this month? Is the Hospital forcing this on you? If they are make sure to tell me and I’ll be sure they know that their doctors rest with the amount of patients that walks through the doors-”

“God woman, do you hear yourself? The hospital hasn’t forced this on me at all, every hospital in the country in understaffed right now. I actually like working Mikasa, it keeps me on my feet. What are you saying? I’m resting right now!” He attempted to joke around but the black haired woman was having none of it.

“I’m a sister that’s concerned for her brother. Eren, you have lost weight since the last time I saw you and when have you actually done something that isn’t work related? Go and have fun, like go on a date! You’re twenty-nine, I want you to settle down with someone and be happy.” Mikasa raised her voice, unaware that people in the cafeteria that turned to the siblings, disturbed by the sister’s loud voice.

Eren immediately raised his finger to his lips and ushered her to be quiet, turning a deep shade of red as if he was a child that was being lectured by his mother. “I understand your concern for me and believe me I am grateful. But I’m still taking a break from the whole dating thing, I know it’s been a long time but I- I still need that closure to get over him.” Memories sparked in Eren’s head as he said that. Everything about him went through him, majority of the time it felt like a bucket of ice water has been poured over him, soaking him to the core and telling him to face reality. To face the reality that he was gone and there is no way to get him back no matter how many times Eren begged on his knees and cried until his voice became hoarse.

“I just want to let you know that I am here for you if you need anything. I’m your sister for Heaven's’ sake. Adopted or not.”

Eren looked up to say something soppy but a loud beeping interrupted the touching moment. Reaching into his pocket of his white coat, he gave a small groan when he saw the message on his pager . “Got to run now Mikasa, the unit’s getting busy.” The young doctor embraced Mikasa and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for taking the time to see me and I am always grateful for your advice.”

“But you only sat down for like ten minutes? We haven’t even gone through half of our conversation!”

“I’ll continue this conversation at dinner on Thursday, message me the time when you get a hold of dad.” Eren had already begun walking, turning his back on her and raising a hand at his sister.

He laughed out loud when he heard Mikasa yell after him. “Who still uses pagers to contact each other? Are you stuck in the 90’s?!”

The main Hospital Cafeteria was further away from Accident and Emergency Unit which was where Eren worked but he always preferred the longer stroll and seeing the passing wards and the staff and patients there, continuing on with with their daily lives. He had been working in the Minor Injury Unit or MIU for short which was in the same area as A&E as well as the Major Trauma Centre for seven months now. Eren loved seeing the unexpected during his shifts; he loved the thrill and adrenaline of having to treat new patients every time he turned a corner. He would eventually like to work in the A&E department but that required more training and so far he was content with his current position.

“Sorry we had to page you,” the student nurse at the nurses station smiled apologetically. “I know you’re on your break but we’re getting busy.”

“No worries Mina, it’s understandable.” Eren quickly dismissed her. “So, which bed is my patient in?” He looked over to the twelve curtain covered bay.

“Just the second one along to your right. Oh and Doctor Jaeger, the patient looks very angry and scary, be careful. I had to hand him admissions documents, you know just in case he needs to be admitted for further treatment and I asked if he needed any help...and he told me _F off_ and that he could do it himself. ” Mina lowered her voice and immediately handed over a set of hospital admissions notes that clearly belonged to his rude patient.

Eren could actually see the fear in her eyes and he snorted out in laughter, not at his patient’s rudeness towards a nurse but instead at the student nurse’s fear of this angry patient. “Do you want to come in and observe Mina? It’ll be good to have a look and you can assist me as well.” he teased.

Mina shrunk into her seat and held a folder of notes over her face. “I would love to assist you but I have tons to notes to write up, you know patient’ notes that are very important…”

“I’m joking Mina, you don’t have to come in with me if you don’t want to. I’ll tell off this patient for being rude to our amazing student nurse who work very hard.” Eren reassured her and left the nurses station and towards where his angry patient is. He would make sure to tell the patient off for being rude to a nurse. Nurses were hardworking and in Eren’s opinion, were in some ways stronger than doctors. While doctors might not necessarily be there emotionally for patients, the nurses would be there to support patients and their families through the good and bad. They receive so much unwanted attention from patients who assume they do nothing all day when in reality, they worked gruelling twelve hours shifts maybe even more and sometimes not even having their fair share of breaks!

Eren took a deep breath, recollected his professionalism and moved the navy hospital curtains out to the way to treat his mystery patient. The first thing Eren saw was the striking grey eyes that stared back into his own. His knees felt weak and he was almost certain that if he hadn’t taken a deep breath before entering the room, he would of fainted. There was a split second of silence as Eren eyed his patient up and down, positively blushing.

“Um Levi Rivaille is it?” Eren burst out and immediately regretted his impulse decision to do that. _What the hell was he thinking? Half the Unit heard him and his patient probably thought he looked like an absolute twat! He turned to close the curtains and also made a mental note for himself to never even attempt to date again if he can’t even start off on the right foot with patient. A extremely attractive patient as well_ he added. “Hi, I’m Doctor Yeager, can I just confirm your date of birth please?”

His patient, or _the-really-fucking-attractive-man-who-has-the-face-of-a-god_ Eren called him secretly in his mind spoke. “Twenty-fifth of December 1983.”

“Thanks,” Eren muttered and sat down by computer, entering his login information and clicking on several applications on the desktop before turning to Levi again. “What can I do for you today?”

Levi looked at this young doctor as if he had just said the most stupid thing he ever heard. He gestured to the obvious bleeding wound on his hand and smirked. “You seem like quite a klutz for a doctor and a fucking attractive one as well, especially in that white coat, it really compliments your eyes.”

Eren wanted the bleached hospital floors to swallow him up immediately. He could feel his face burning up and he had nowhere to run to. Did his patient just _flirt_ with him? Eren obviously had a massive crush on him the moment he saw Levi but he was working for crying out loud, and there was no way he would be able to even treat his wound if he keeps chatting with him like that.

“Can you lift that cloth for me please?” Eren decided to take high road and ignore Levi’s words,choosing to actually do his job instead. His patient obediently lifted the bloody cloth away from his palm and Eren swore under his breath. The wound looked quite deep and was about three centimetres in length but luckily it had stopped bleeding. Lifting Levi’s wrist up, Eren looked at the wound from all angles taking caution to not touch any fresh blood that already begun to dry and into the cracks of Levi’s hand. “You should of really gone to A&E instead with this wound, It’s not too deep but see the skin here-” Eren pointed to the jagged flap of skin swimming in red, “you will need stitches for that, about four I would say.”

“I wasn’t even planning to go to hospital,” Levi muttered. “One of the staff saw though and demanded I go to get it treated. A right worrier he is.”

Eren gave a small smile. “He was right, this won’t close up on its own. Please go over by the bed and take a seat there, it will be easier to stitch your hand up with the light there. Bare with me one moment and I’ll get the equipment.”

Eren’s stomach were full of butterflies when he was away from Levi’s gaze. He had been in there for five minutes and it was excruciating! Levi wasn’t even as bad as Mina said, maybe just a bit of an ass but to make things worse he had a massive crush on him! Falling for a patient for Eren was a “no go area” especially after what had happened in his previous relationship. But there was something in Levi that made Eren curious, he wanted to get to know him but he was _scared_ to. Pushing all those thoughts to the back of his mind, Eren told him to stay focused and not to think about anything like that. He had a job to do and his priority was to the his patient no matter what Eren thought of him.

Pushing the metal trolley containing all the things he needed, Eren entered the curtained covered area again, setting it down next to the bed where Levi sat, impatiently. It was Levi who spoke first while Eren took time to wash his hands and put on the disposable gloves.

“You look pretty young brat, are you sure you can stitch me back up? Cause I will be complaining if I get left with an ugly scar because of your badly done stitches.”

“Don’t “brat” me, I’m a fully qualified doctor. I’ve done this plenty of times with the amount of patients I see in a day.”

“Attractive and cocky as well. Well Doctor Yeager, you look far too young to be qualified. How old are you?”

Eren had taken a seat next to the bed now, drawing up aesthetic, preparing to inject it into the wound. “I’m just going to numb the area now, is that alright?”  
Levi gave a small nod and grunted when the needle made contact with his open wound. “Are you twenty five?”

Eren scoffed and lightly pressed the skin that surrounded the wound. “Can you feel that? How long do you think medicine takes to study? Guess again.”

Levi shook his head at his doctor’s question and guessed again. “Twenty-eight?”

“Wrong again. I’m twenty-nine, I qualified seven months ago.” Eren had already cleaned the area and had begun to stitch the wound back up, concentrating on the needle that punctured skin and the tweezer that pulled the needle through to tighten the thread. “How did you manage to get this?”

“I own a coffee shop and I was trying to move one of the coffee machines around, my hand got sliced by the sharp edges underneath the coffee machine. Right pain in the ass as well, I wasn’t planning to spend my Monday night waiting in fucking hospital.”

“Are you always this charming?” Eren continued to pulling the edges of the cut together but thinking about Levi’s choice of words.

“Can’t handle a few swear words? This is how I normally speak.”

“I can, but I don’t think the student nurse who you told to “fuck off” could. She was just being nice.”

“Oh her? I’m fully capable of filling in a form myself, I may look old but I’m not a ninety and unable to do anything.”

“You should apologise.”

“And if I do, what’s my reward? Will you go on a date with me?”

“Stop talking, I’m trying to concentrate.” Eren looked up into Levi’s cool eyes and back down to finish the fourth and final stitch on his cut. Wrapping the bandage carefully around the now closed wound, he secured the end of the bandage with medical tape. “If you apologise, you’ll become less of an asshole. You won’t get an reward.” Eren placed the remnants of bandage, surgical thread and bloody gauze efficiently into the mental tray. “All done. You should avoid getting the bandage and wound wet, and I’ll prescribe you a antibiotic cream in case the area gets infected as well as extra dressings. I’ll get them for you.”

He came back into the area moments later and handed Levi a prescription for the pharmacy, a leaflet about caring for stitches and extra dressing. “You can get your stitches removed in a week’s time at your GP’s.”  
“What if I don’t have a GP? Should I come back here and get you to remove them?” Levi smirked again like he did earlier. If he had been closer, Levi would have probably been able to kiss him.

“Or you could register with one this week to get them off,” Eren shot him down. “We don’t offer the removal of stitches in Minor Injuries.”

Levi gave a half smile which made Eren’s stomach do several backflips at the sight of him but he resisted the urge to actually go on a date with Levi, like he had asked earlier. “It’s 7PM, we could get a drink or grab dinner, I’ll treat you as a thank you for stitching my hand back together.”

“I’m working till ten tonight and I have plenty of patients to see and notes to write, thank you for the offer but I’ll decline. It’s my job to treat patients, I do this for a living.” Eren held the curtains back for Levi to get out.

“Such a shame, I feel like you’re purposely shooting me down. A very handsome doctor as well with ocean eyes that compliment your white lab coat. You could give me your number so we could arrange to meet?” Levi tried again.

Jesus fucking Christ this guy is unbelievable! Eren has literally shot him down three times and he still hasn’t given up! “I’m not allowed to give my number to a patient, however if we meet again then it’s fate and I will go on a date with you. How does that sound? Eren asked, trying to let him down softly. There was no way he would ever see this man every again, at least he could give Levi a false sense of hope.

“We’ve leave it down to fate then, goodbye and thank you, Doctor Yeager.” Levi sounded out each word slowly on the tip of his tongue, obviously on purpose.

As Eren turned to go to write up the rest of his notes, he noticed Levi making his way to the nurses station and towards Mina, deep in concentration in doing her notes.

He smiled. _Levi Rivaille was someone special._


	2. We Meet Again...What About My Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to all the other characters in this work, Armin becomes a fanboy and ships his best friend and and a stranger that he hasn't even met, Petra and Erwin are the hospital's top couple and fate is really on our side and makes the men's lives intertwine again.

“This man did what?!” Armin gasped, his hands dramatically covering his mouth. “Eren you are an absolute fool for rejecting him!”

“I-I didn’t reject him! I said to him that if our paths ever did cross again I would give him my number so  _ technically _ that wasn’t a rejection.” 

“Yes but in your head you were thinking that you will never see him again! You seem to forget that I’m your best friend and that I dated you for two years in high school.”

Armin and Eren were standing in the Cardiology Ward where Armin was based, busy gossiping about Eren’s strange encounter with his patient earlier on in the evening. 

“Alright fine, you caught me! I was giving him false hope, there was something about him and I didn’t want to reject him harshly! Thanks Armin, for reminding me the dark days of my past with you.” 

His best friend punch him lightly on the shoulder. “ Rude, I was a great boyfriend! Anyways, I’m so glad I bumped into you before you finished or else I wouldn’t have heard about this! What was he like? What was his name? Did you do that thing where you practically shout across the room when you have a major crush on someone? Do you think he’ll purposely get injured just to see you again so he can get your number?” 

“His name is Levi and yes I did do “that thing”,” Eren mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn. “He was really cocky and a right asshole but I’m still somehow attracted to him. He reached my shoulder, kind of like an angry dwarf when he swore. Oh Jesus Christ I hope not, that’s plain creepy! But what if he does purposely hurt himself Armin? That’s cheating!”

“Look, you need to calm down, I was just joking about the last part.” Armin tightened his ponytail, making him even more attractive in his doctor’s coat. Eren had wondered how many old ladies in his ward had fallen in love with him already, with his intellect and good boy attitude. With that question in mind, he smirked. “So, how many ladies have fallen head over heels in love with you this time?” 

“I’m glad you asked! A new patient came in a few days ago and she’s fallen for me hard as well as three others. Mrs Bryce is stubborn and but I know she’s slowly starting to like my good boy charm.” grinned Armin looked pleased with himself. Eren knew he loved working in the Cardiology Ward, especially because of the majority of the elderly there who are there whom all reminded Armin of his doting grandparents. 

“We all know here that Mrs Bryce loves me, after I offered her a cup of tea last week. She’s been asking for me all the time. What can I say, distance makes the heart stronger.”

“You may  _ both  _ think that but I know for a fact that Mrs Bryce has fallen for me more.” a voice behind them echoed. Armin and Eren both turned round simultaneously to see Erwin standing there, towering over them like a statue. 

“Dr Smith,” Eren nodded. “How was Greece? Did Petra enjoy her surprise holiday?”

“Commander Smith.” Armin saluted at his higher out with a serious expression before bursted out laughing. It was a running gag to call the Consultant of the Cardiovascular Ward “Commander” ever since Eren started working at Trost General. 

“She did very much, she cried when she realised I was taking her on a holiday. Five days without bringing the stress of A&E with her and I had to drag her to the airport because she did not want to leave.”

Both the young doctors sighed in jealousy. Practically everyone in the hospital had some sort of crush on Erwin Smith whether it was romantic or not. The look on the patient's’ faces when he informs them that he is indeed married and has been for the past three years. Erwin was the most loving husband and Petra Ral, one of the A&E nurses was the luckiest women alive, there will always be a heartwarming story going round the wards of something romantic that he has done for her. 

Erwin cleared this throat. “Eren, can I borrow Armin for a bit? It’s about one of the patients in the ward.”

Eren backed away. “Sure, he’s all yours, I’m just on my way home anyway. I’ll see you both later, good night.”

It takes Eren about twenty minutes to drive back to his one bedroom flat located in the city centre but safely hidden away from the busy and bustling heart of it all. No one greeted Eren when he unlocked the front doors, something Eren was grateful for. After his hectic shifts he found it somewhat relaxing to be greeted by silence. Placing his keys in the hallway, the first thing he did was to drop everything he had in his possession and head straight to the bathroom for a shower. After thoroughly cleaning himself, Eren heads to the kitchen, reheats up dinner from the previous night and eats at the table, catching up on any daytime TV that he missed while he was working. That was his routine after a day of work, he was completely alone, thinking about the patients he had  treated, the ones in the wards that have been discharged home and the ones that didn’t make it. When he was still a junior doctor, Eren found it difficult to face the constant passings of patients, especially the ones that were a similar age to him. To realise that he himself was still living, still breathing in the Earth while someone else takes their last breath before disappearing from the world made him realise how much he took his own life for granted. But life goes on and Eren reflects to himself,  _ is all up to fate. _

 

*

“Good afternoon my lovelies!” Petra smiled from ear to ear, placing her tray of food onto the table that consisted of Eren and Armin. Mrs Smith was still in a good mood from her spontaneous trip to Greece, she looked extremely tanned and almost glowing in Eren’s eyes. “Oh, I am starving, I have had no breaks at all today! There was a massive traffic accident and the poor man-oh my lord I felt sorry for the boy, he collided into some sort of wire that completely guillotined his leg from the knee downwards! Luckily he survived but I was covered from head to toe in blood other bodily fluids-” 

“Um Petra?” Armin looked at her between a mouthful of sandwich. “We’re eating, please no gory details of what happened.”

“You are both doctors,” Petra crossed her arms defensively. “You can handle a bit of gore while eating! You are just like my in-laws,  _ “No explicit details of what happened in A&E at the table my dear.”   _ She imitated Dr Smith’s parents while taking a massive bite out of her cheese toastie.

“So Petra, you seem extremely cheerful from your holiday, I take it Erwin really spoiled you.” Eren grinned and gave her a look. 

“Yeah, he really did! Oh it was beautiful -our hotel, the scenery, the beach and the food. I haven’t felt this good in weeks!” Petra gushed to them both, eyes glistening with excitement. “You know, Erwin was a bit quite rude when I first started here, he was rude to the nurses and all he cared about was making sure the patient was alive and whatever treatment they received was successful. He did not care about his patients one bit but now, he’s a completely different person!”

“Oooh gossip about the Commander’s past, please do share.” Armin put his sandwich down in order to fully concentrate to Petra’s story. 

“Okay! So about four years when I first started at Trost General, on my first shift, I accidentally spilt coffee all over this doctor, who was Erwin-oh hi Jean! Come sit down over here!”

Eren and Armin looked up and saw Jean, who worked as a physiotherapist in the Hospital making his way over. The two doctors had met Jean during their first week of university and wound up sharing a flat for a good three years. Luckily they all had managed to get jobs at the same hospital and it almost felt like univeristy all over again. “Hello, hello, what are we talking about?” 

“Be quiet horseface, Petra’s telling us her love story with Erwin and I bet you it’s going to be sickly sweet.” 

“Okay, back to the story, so it was my first shift at Trost and I spilled coffee all over this doctor by accident. It went all over his doctor’s coat but in reality it was actually his fault, he shouldn’t have been standing around the corner and blocking someone’s way. I apologised of course saying I had a tired shift and Erwin had the guts to yell at me, saying how nurses were clumsy and unable to do anything! Bare in mind this was before he became a Consultant and after he said that I yelled back at him saying he shouldn’t of stood there in the first place and ranting how nurses work so hard. He was being a complete ass that day and he was in a awful mood that day but thinking I wouldn’t even see him again because the hospital was so big, I just continued insulting him.”

“Oh my God Petra no…” Eren gasped, putting his head in his hands. He couldn’t take this second hand embarrassment, it made him remember the incident a couple of weeks ago involving a particular attractive and cocky patient.

“So skip forward to a few days later, we had a elderly man come in with heart problems, he was brought to hospital unresponsive and his heart rate was really slow, like in the twenties. We ran some tests and he did survive but he needed a pacemaker urgently. I was just asking him some questions when he came to when surprise surprise Erwin appeared. I had never been so embarrassed in my life; he was the doctor that would be taking care of this man and I was the nurse that had to pass his notes onto him. Throughout the whole handover of information, he glared at me and did not smile at me once. There were days when I was in the the Cardiology ward visiting the elderly patient, he was such a nice man and he told me how cold Erwin was which I agreed and even bitched about him a bit. The elderly man told me that his family and him didn’t want to have the pacemaker in, he was already well into his eighties, his wife had passed already and he felt as he would be happy if he passed away then, there was no point of putting a pacemaker in.  However Erwin didn’t listen to his family’s wishes and was persistent on him getting a pacemaker fitted which made the family and the gentleman really upset. I told nurse in charge about this and told her to tell Dr Erwin but she had already tried and put up a fight, he was having none of it. I saw him later on entering a patient’s room without disposable gloves so I went right over and shoved them in his face. I explained to him that he was being unfair towards the old gentleman, his family and himself did not want the pacemaker but Erwin was lenient in fulfilling  _ his own wishes _ instead of the patient’s wishes.”

“Stop being a doctor that only cares about yourself. No one will be willing to listen to you or respect you even if you were the best Cardiovascular doctor in the world if you don’t respect your patient’s wishes. A doctor with a personality like you won’t get anywhere in the world especially if you treated nurses as if they were dirt. We have saved your asses countless times in clinical settings and we clean up the messes that you make. We may not have studied for as long as you but we actually listen to what the patient wants and take time to make sure we actually fulfil their needs. This old gentleman’s wife passed away ten years ago and did you know what he said to me? He died the moment his wife died, nothing can ever make his heart beat again. His family, his own children have discussed with him, that he doesn’t want a pacemaker and he’s already signed a DNR* form because he feels as if God has decided for his life to end then he should just let him. Sometimes in life it is alright for something to not go the way you planned, just because you are a doctor does not mean you can save every single life.” Petra had said that to him before she stormed off, surprised that she had said that to a doctor.

“And then what happened? What did Erwin do?” 

“I heard back from the staff nurse that Erwin had a long talk with his family and him, in the end he didn’t perform the surgery. The patient died the next day peacefully in his sleep and the family thanked Erwin for rethinking his decision. I didn’t see him until we had to perform CPR on a young girl that had collapsed in the hospital hallway. I started chest compressions first because I was just walking by, and then I heard someone telling me to switch over. It was Erwin and the way he was so calm and so collected made me feel like he had changed. There was something different about him, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Luckily other staff came and we managed to save her. The first thing he said to me when we got up, arms aching after the compressions was “Why do I have always the worst of luck and bump into you every time?” I said to him that I thought the same as well and from that point on, he treated me as a colleague and not some sort of person that was beneath him. He began to listen to his patients more and even treated the nurses nicely. Everyone then loved me and called me their lucky charm, saying how I have managed to turn the hospital's beast into a prince again.”

“Could you believe that Erwin used to be like that? What an awful person?” Jean sniggered in disbelief.

“Do you know why I like you guys?” Petra’s eyes looked over to the young doctor, still processing that love story into their heads. They shook their heads together in silence. 

“Because you guys are recently qualified doctors that aren’t cocky to nurses and other staff on the team. If you were though, be ready for me to come and pounce on you guys.” 

“Talking of another love story, guys I think I’m in love,” Jean butted in, turning scarlet He looked to Eren. “Eren, do you know Marco? The one that had to be admitted to hospital because he nearly dislocated his knee?”

“What a coincidence, Eren’s also in love.” Armin murmured, swirling the straw in his drink but at the same time, giving Eren a cheeky smile.

Eren nearly choked on his water. “Creepy Marco? Like the one during our first year of University that vomited on your shoes?” 

“No! Marco Bott, the paramedic that works here? The one with the cute black hair and freckles? He’s in hospital for his knee and I am his Physio!”

“Oh Marco Bott!” Petra squealed. “I always see him, you guys would make the cutest couple ever, I can’t even! Jean, you will be pleased to know that he bats for the other team, if you get what I mean.”

“Do you think he’ll go out with me? I mean obviously I’ll take it slow and start off as friends first but if there were any romantic feelings, do you think he would go for a guy like me?”

“Jean, you are a great guy, I’m positive he would go for you.” reassured Armin, a genuine look on his face, while waving to one of his patients that walked past the table. He was the kind of guy that was the mother of the group, he would make sure everyone had everything they needed, that helped tied ties and straighten collars if they were astray and who was also incredibly embarrassing to all of his friends.

Jean’s brightened up almost immediately; he sat up straight from his slouched position and had a such a wide grin that could have gone on for miles if it wasn’t on his face.

Eren looked at his watch and sighed. “Gotta go now, my lunch break is almost over. I could stay here and listen forever, you guys have such exciting stories.” 

“You do have an interesting story though, a patient flirted and even had the balls to ask Eren out but SOMEONE rejected him!”

Hearing Armin’s words, Eren made a dash for it pretending that his best friend didn’t say that sentence. “Bye guys, see you later, thanks for those interesting stories, I’ll cherish them forever!” He could hear Armin telling an excited Petra and curious Jean the whole incident Levi incident, which he was still in shock about.

*

“Hey Eren,” Petra popped her head around the MIU cubicle where he sat, filling in endless piles of notes. Eren dedicated at least 40% of his time filling in notes, unlike other Minor Injuries Unit  in most hospitals which would shut for the evening, the unit Trost General would be open 24 hours so it would not fill up the A&E area. 

“Yeah?” The doctor did not look up from his papers.

Petra’s voice was gentle yet lined with concern at the same time. “Your sister, was brought into A&E after an incident with a drunk man-”

“WHAT?” he looked up to Petra, his heart had almost stopped. “Is Mikasa alright? Oh my God, I need to see her!”

“Eren, she is fine!” Petra ran forwards to Eren and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, attempting to calm him down.. “A bit of a mild concussion, we had to clean her wound but she doesn’t need stitches luckily, just a bit of surgical tape.”

But Eren had already begun walking towards A&E, thoughts in his head were entangled into a mess, he couldn’t think straight. If something had happened to Mikasa, he wouldn’t know what to do, he had encouraged her to take the job and their father would never forgive him.

“Looking for me?” Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

When Eren saw his sister he almost burst out crying out of pure relief. Mikasa stood behind him, unharmed and still alive, her uniform wasn’t even creased in the slightest. He noticed the small cut on her right cheekbone as well as a developing bruise at her temple peeking from her fringe but apart from that, she seemed fine. 

“Petra told me what happened, I almost had a heart attack! Jesus, are you alright?” Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa in a tight embrace. 

“I’m fine! I would of gone to Minor Injuries if I just had this cut but because I was knocked out for a few minutes, the paramedics thought it would be safer if I was from here instead. Some drunk man refused to cooperate and it got physical, my fault though, I should of seen where he was swinging his broken bottle.”

“Your job actually scares the hell out of me,” Eren frowned. “Look at you! If anything were to happen to you, dad will never forgive me.”

“You are such a worrier!  Anyways, I’m off now, need to get to write up some notes and go on patrol-” Mikasa began to turn away but her brother stopped her and gave her a professional doctor look. “You are to go back home and rest, doctor’s orders. I’ll tell one of the A&E doctors to phone your superiors  and write a note if necessary. You need to at least have a three day rest.”

“Eren, no. I’m perfectly alright, I don’t need you to baby me-I’m a grown woman and I can handle myself.” Mikasa frowned, rolling her eyes like a teenager.

However Eren did not stop. “I’m giving you an order as a qualified doctor, not as a brother. I know you can look after yourself but you refusing to rest is irresponsible and immature. Go home and sleep it off, Mikasa, you’ll feel better in a few days time to write up your notes.”

The police officer was going to retaliate but chose to listen to Eren instead. “Fine, I’ll go home and rest. God, you are such an ass sometimes!”

“I’ll drive you back,” Eren offered. “I’m nearly done and I can leave early if I work it back next week no big deal. Besides, we can go to Sina coffee on a cute wee sibling trip, I’ll even treat you to one.”

Mikasa swung her arm over her brother’s shoulder and peered into his eyes, looking for a reason why he was being so nice to her. “You’re offering to take me home so you can make sure that I’m actually going to rest you cunning fox. But you’re giving me a lift AND a free coffee at the world’s most over-priced coffee shop ever so I’m not going to argue.”

The strong aroma of fresh coffee immediately enveloped Eren’s body into a tight embrace, he knows the smell will linger on every part of his being long after he departs from the source like it does every single time he goes there. “Go grab a table,” he glanced around the shop, it was already starting to get busy, even though it was in getting close to nine in the evening. It was exam week and exhausted looking students had already set up their notes, textbooks and laptops in every nook and cranny possible for their late night of cramming. Luckily for them, the owner of this coffee shop often opens till eleven, allowing any passersby to come in and enjoy a bit of artisan coffee. Sina coffee used to be a old brick building used for storage back in the 1940s but as the city grew, it got converted into a place of socialisation five years ago and it’s popularity has increased in a short span of time. Downstairs could fit at least thirty people, maybe even more and there was even an upstairs to accommodate all customers.

Eren ordered Mikasa her usual Gingerbread Hot Chocolate and for himself, a large Chai Latte at the till where Gunther, served him with a smile. He had been in here enough times to know every single staff member from the baristas to the pastry chefs who were well hidden from view. As Eren thanked the barista and carefully lifted the hot drinks to where Mikasa sat by the window he was caught off guard by a smoky voice he thought he would never hear again.

“I guess you were right about fate the last time I saw you, Dr Yeager. Now, how about my date you promised me?”

Time had stopped for Eren. His heart beat increased rapidly, beating so fast against his rib cage that he almost felt light-headed. His hands went slack and the drinks that were once held in them felt like lead and he had no choice but to loosen his grip on them.  All he could focus on were the clouded grey eyes that stared intently into his, just like the last time at the hospital. It was as if Eren was in a dream- he could concentrate on nothing else, in the far distance he heard the impact of porcelain and glass shattering against the floor near his feet.

_ “Fate was being unbelievably cruel,”  _ thought Eren. He wanted to forget about the man opposite him and carry on with his life but this time fate had outdone itself, making the men’s lives intertwine and to meet in a place like this.

“Levi…”

  
*DNR- DO NOT RESUSCITATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 of In Fate's Hands! First of all I would like to say a huge huge thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1, I didn't expect this to get so many views! I know 100 reads may not be much for some but me but it is a huge milestone for me, I didn't even expect anyone to read this. 
> 
> As you can tell, I'm quite protective of nurses because I'm studying within that field so I'm going to be extremely passionate about the subject. All the medical procedures and hospital setting I'm writing about could be wrong and it might be unrealistic so that's my own fault. E.g. Not many doctors even wear white lab coats anymore, especially in a area which includes the A&E department, they would be wearing scrubs. And most medical staff won't use pagers(at least the hospitals I'm familiar with) they have smart phones. 
> 
> This Chapter is unedited so there might be a few errors in here. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I have uni assignments that I need to start on so it could be a few weeks before this gets updated. I'm really tired and I need to be up early for a tutorial so I'm going to head off to sleep now. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and fyi my inbox is open for prompts please send them to me if you have any. It doesn't just have to be Levi and Eren, I will gladly write about anyone in SNK. If there are characters you want me to write about and it's not in the fandom, please message me here or on Tumblr (I'm on it 24/7) to see if I'm in that fandom. If I am, I'll try to write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing on here and my first fanfic! I've been drawn into the world of reading fanfic and been really inspired with writing one. 
> 
> I saw someone make up this AU on Tumblr (my tumblr: iced-tea-and-blankets) and I thought it would be quite interesting to have Eren be the doctor in this fic, instead of Levi. I've made Levi a lot more playful and I'm not sure how it's all going to play out, please give me any feed back. While I reading this over and writing it, I thought Levi's word choice would be more for Eren, what do you guys think?
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so please forgive any mistakes and errors! I'm hoping to update weekly but I have upcoming assignments so this might be a problem.


End file.
